Mein letzter Atemzug
by kayla2510
Summary: Kleine Songfic zu My last breath von Evanescence. Allein schon der Text erzählt für mich seine ganz eigene geschichte und meine Frage lautet also:Wie reagiert ein Mensch, der sein einziges Lebensziel erfüllt hat und dabei alles verlor? Dark


**Disclaimer:**

**Alle Personen die ich in dieser Geschichte verwende gehören nicht mir sondern Joanne K. Rowling. Die Liedrechte gehören der Gruppe Evanescence und ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.**

**Warning: Death **

_**Eine Kleine Songfic darüber was wohl passieren würde, wenn Harry Potter seine Aufgabe Voldemort zu töten erfüllt hat und in ein schwarzes Loch aus Trauer und Wahn fällt und keinen Sinn mehr in seinem Leben sieht.**_

**MY LAST BREATH**

Die kühle Nachtluft strömte durch das offene Fenster, hinein in den dunklen Flügel der Krankenstation. Der Regenschauer, der über das Land zog, tauchte die Welt in einen surrealen verschwommenen Traum. Den Jungen, der am offenen Fenster saß, kümmerte dieses Schauspiel jedoch wenig. Er spürte nichts. Nicht die Nässe, die sich über seine Haut zog, auch nicht Kälte, die den Raum immer mehr einhüllte, nicht die Tränen die ihm stetig die Wangen hinabliefen.

Es war alles zu Ende. Er hatte nichts mehr, niemanden mehr. Hatte es überhaupt, jemals in seinem Leben so etwas wie wirkliche Geborgenheit, Zufriedenheit, Ruhe oder Liebe gegeben?

Die einzigen Menschen, die ihm dies hätte geben können, waren nun tot. Gefallen im Kampf, für die Gute Sache, für Ihn. Und die Schuld nagte an ihm, wie eine elende Krankheit.

Plötzlich wurde er aus seinen tristen Gedanken gerissen. Hatte er nicht eben etwas gehört? Ganz leise nur, eine helle Stimme, gleich einem sanften Frühlingswind.

_Hold on to me love  
You know I can't stay long  
All I wanted to say was  
I love you and I'm not afraid_

_Can you hear me?  
Can you feel me in your arms_

Nein, nein er konnte nichts spüren. Alle sind weg. Er hatte alles verloren. Der letzte Kampf war gefochten und er hatte gesiegt, doch zu welchem Preis. Er war doch nur ein Kind, nur ein Kind das die Last einer ganzen Welt zu tragen hatte. Er hatte ihren Krieg geführt, hatte nur dafür gelebt, für Ihre und seine Rache. Und was blieb ihm jetzt?

Nichts!

_Holding my last breath?  
Safe inside myself  
Are all my thoughts of you_

_Sweet rapture and life,  
It ends here tonight.  
_

Wer war das? Woher stammen diese süßen Laute, die sein Herz erwärmen ließen? Die Stimme verschwand, doch er wollte sie nicht gehen lassen. Den kalten Boden unter den nackten Füßen ignorierend, schlich er sich aus dem Saal. Die dunklen, nachtschwarzen Gänge nahm er nicht mehr wahr. Nur noch die Laute in seinem Kopf, in seinem Herzen.

_I'll miss the winter  
A world of fragile things  
Look for me in the white forest  
Hiding in a hollow tree  
I know you hear me,  
I can taste it in your tears.  
_

Die Tür zum höchsten Türm des Schlosses wurde aufgestoßen. Der Regen tropfte nun auf den ungeschützten Körper nieder, doch es war unwichtig. Vor ihm erstreckte sich der verbotene Wald in all seiner Pracht.

_Holding my last breath  
Safe inside myself  
Are all my thoughts of you.  
Sweet rapture and life,  
It ends here tonight.  
_

Er konnte es spüren. Eine Wärme die ihn umfing, wie nie zuvor. Es war zu Ende. Hier sollte es enden. Sein ganzes Leben war er auf diesen einen Kampf vorbereitet worden. Sein einziger Lebenszweck. Wieso nur hatte ihn niemand davor gewarnt. Vor diesem großem, schwarzen Loch in das er fallen würde, wenn seine Aufgabe erfüllt war. Jetzt, da ihn niemand mehr brauchte, was sollte er noch hier?

_Closing your eyes  
You pray your dreams will leave you here,  
But still you wake and know the truth -  
No one's there._

Nein, niemand ist mehr hier, dem er noch etwas bedeutete. Was sollte er nun wählen? Ein Leben in Einsamkeit und Trauer oder ein Leben in Frieden und Ruhe?

Der Rand des Turms war nun erreicht. Und die Stimme erklang noch ein einziges mal.

_Say goodnight, don't be afraid  
Calling me, holding me, as you fade to black._

Und der Junge sprang. Folgte der Stimme, die ihm den Himmel versprach. Und am Morgen sollte es von überall her erklingen:

Der Junge der Lebt ist tot.

Ende

ok ich gebs zu, ich war in ziemlicher Depri-Stimmung als ich die Songfic geschrieben habe, aber dieses Lied nimmt mich jedesmal so mit wenn ich es höre.

Und ausserdem möchte ich ausdrücklich sagen, dass ich diesen Selbstmord keinesfalls gerechtfertigt finde. Es gibt immer einen Ausweg aus solch einem Loch, nur haben viele Menschen aufgegeben nach diesem Ausweg zu suchen.

Wer und was diese Stimme wohl sein mag, bleibt euch selbst überlassen, vielleicht schreibt ihr mir ja eure Überlegungen dazu, es würde mich sehr interessieren natürlich freut es mich immer, wenn ihr mir ein paar Kommis hinterlasst.

Eure Kayla


End file.
